


Baby You Got Me Tied Down

by Ropewithnoanchor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Drunkenness, Face-Fucking, Felching, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Switching, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropewithnoanchor/pseuds/Ropewithnoanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight for dominance between Harry and Louis. Pure smut and filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Got Me Tied Down

Harry’s drunk. It takes him a few times to get the keycard into the slot, and he throws his entire weight into the heavy hotel door when it finally unlocks to open it. “Ooh, ow,” he grunts, stumbling into the dark room. The glowing green clock on the bedside table reminds him that it’s two in the morning and Louis’s probably asleep. But then he realizes that the room is lit by the television screen, and Louis is sitting shirtless and cross-legged on the little couch with a video game controller in his hand, face set in concentration.

Louis’s eyes flick up to glance at Harry, not bothering to pause the game. “Have fun?” he asks.

“Mm,” Harry nods, dropping down beside Louis on the couch and watching his little digital football player run down the field and score a goal. It makes his drunken brain motion sick, and he looks at Louis’s profile instead. Louis’s chiseled cheekbones and jaw look especially amazing in the sharp relief of the light from the television, and Harry subconsciously licks his lips. “Did you wait up for me?” he asks, his words a little slurred, a sly smile growing on his face.

Louis shrugs, still staring straight ahead, his thumbs moving quickly on the controller. “Zayn set the Xbox up and we played for a few hours,” he says, tugging his arm away when Harry strokes a clumsy finger down it. Harry frowns, sliding a little closer so their thighs touch. Louis pointedly leans his body away. “He went to bed a little while ago.”

Harry huffs out a breath, frustrated that Louis won’t pay him any attention. He’s drunk and horny and decides to skip the subtleties, reaching over and putting his hand right over the crotch of Louis’s joggers. “Lou,” he whines, palming him gently. Louis still doesn’t move his eyes from the TV, but he’s biting back a smile. 

“I’m a little busy here, Harry,” he says, wondering how long he’ll have to pretend to ignore him until he gets desperate. Harry sighs deeply before curling up on his side and dropping his head into Louis’s lap, seemingly defeated. Louis keeps his arms raised over Harry’s face, holding the controller, tapping away at the buttons.

It only takes Harry a few minutes to get bored again. He flips over so his front is facing the back of the couch, still resting his head on Louis’s thighs and staring straight at his bare stomach. When Louis still says and does nothing, Harry buries his face into the crotch of the other boy’s joggers, mouthing at him hungrily. He can immediately tell that Louis isn’t wearing any underwear.

It takes a lot of self-control for Louis not to swear. He can feel Harry’s hot breath through the material of his sweats, those sinfully full lips working over his soft cock, causing it to harden steadily. He wants to run a hand through Harry’s hair so badly, but he pretends to continue concentrating on the game even though he’s losing terribly now. 

Harry lets out a frustrated groan, and Louis almost drops the controller onto the boy’s head when the sound vibrations go straight into his now full erection. Louis’s biting down on his lip so hard it hurts, fighting the urge not to look as Harry rolls off of the couch and gets on his knees between Louis’s legs.

“You’re blocking the TV,” he scolds even though Harry truly isn’t, and he takes one hand off the controller to grab the back of Harry’s head and push his head down. Harry doesn’t fight, ducking his head down and grabbing the waistband of Louis’s joggers. Louis won’t lift his hips to allow Harry to take them off completely, so Harry has to settle with just tucking the band under Louis’s balls as best he can.

Harry puts a hand on the inside of each of Louis’s thighs for leverage before running the very tip of his tongue up the length of the older boy’s dick. He’s determined to tease him until Louis pays him some attention, and Louis is equally determined to ignore Harry until he’s completely riled up. Harry continues licking, teasing the slit and the underside of the head where he knows Louis’s the most sensitive, feeling Louis’s thigh muscles tense under his fingers.

Thinking he can sneak a glance down without Harry noticing, Louis tears his gaze away from the television screen. He jumps when his eyes immediately connect with Harry’s, the younger boy staring resolutely up at him, his green eyes a little glazed with lingering drunkenness but still bright and focused. Finally, finally Louis pauses the game and tosses the controller to the side, dropping both his hands into Harry’s hair and holding on tight.

“You gonna suck me or what?” he asks, using his hold on Harry’s hair to force his mouth down. Harry tries to pull back, elated to now have Louis’s attention but still desperate to have the upper hand, but the strain on his scalp is painful, so he drops his jaw and lets Louis impale him on his cock. 

Louis lets out the long moan he’s been holding in as he keeps the boy’s head still and lifts his hips off the couch to fuck up into his mouth. Something about the alcohol in Harry’s system is making him more pliant than usual, and Louis is able to force himself deep into his throat. Only when Harry’s nose digs into his pubic bone does he gag loudly, but Louis holds him in place a few moments before releasing him completely. 

Harry jerks his head back, coughing and spluttering, drool shining on his lips and chin. Louis smirks down at him, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking lazily, using Harry’s spit for lube. “Something the matter?” he teases. “Thought this was what you wanted.” 

Harry’s eyes narrow as he swipes the back of his hand across his mouth to clean it. “Forget it,” he mutters, standing up a little unsteadily and walking over to the bed. Keeping his back deliberately turned to Louis, he strips off the clothes he’d worn to the bar and leaves them in a pile on the floor before climbing into bed.

Louis sheds his joggers and launches himself onto Harry from behind, taking the boy completely by surprise as they both slam bodily onto the bed. Even though Harry is bigger and stronger, Louis has the advantage of being sober, and he wrestles Harry’s naked body down onto the mattress with his arms pinned behind his back. Harry struggles, but he’s drunk and uncoordinated, bucking underneath Louis’s weight as the older boy sits on the back of his thighs.

“I wasn’t finished,” Louis growls, ripping the headscarf out of Harry’s hair. He forces Harry’s arms up to the headboard and uses the scarf to tie them there, smirking as he lands a hard spank onto Harry’s ass when he’s finished. “Think you can just tease me like that and stop?” 

Harry’s face is pressed into the pillow, and he mumbles something inaudible into the fabric. Louis laughs, grabbing Harry by the hips and lifting his lower half up off of the bed so Harry is face down, ass up. Louis then takes Harry’s knees and forces them far enough apart that Louis can lie on his back and slide underneath Harry’s body so the younger boy’s soft cock is right above his face. 

Louis reaches up and grabs onto Harry’s ass, tugging his hips down now so Louis can take him into his mouth. Unlike Harry, Louis doesn’t tease, sucking hard on Harry’s cock and trying to coax it into hardness. He can hear Harry groaning into the pillow, but no matter how hard he works, Harry can’t seem to get an erection. 

He slaps his hand down stingingly hard on Harry’s thigh, the sound echoing around the hotel room. “You can’t even get hard for me?” he says harshly, digging his nails into Harry’s ass. He backhands the boy’s soft cock. “What am I supposed to do with _this_?”

Harry turns his head out of the pillow, gasping and whimpering, pulling hard on the scarf binding his arms to the headboard. “Lou,” he whines, trying to lower his hips and find Louis’s mouth again. “I-I can get hard, please, keep going, _please_ …” 

Louis rolls his eyes even though Harry can’t see them. He spits on two of his fingers and forces them into Harry’s hole, making Harry yell with pain and surprise.                                     

“Fuck, that hurts,” Harry moans, biting into the pillow now as Louis works his fingers in and out, searching for his prostate. 

“You’ve got two minutes to get that cock hard or I’m leaving you tied up like this and sleeping in Liam’s room,” Louis warned with a sharp bite to Harry’s inner thigh. “You wanted my attention, and now you’ve got it, so _get hard_.” 

Harry cries out when Louis’s sucks him in again and his fingers finally find his prostate. He tries to move his hips to simultaneously get deeper in Louis’s throat and grind back on his fingers, but he’s drunk and it’s sloppy. The combination of the prostate stimulation and Louis’s talented mouth finally start to win over Harry’s whiskey dick, though, and Harry’s entire body shudders as his dick begins to harden. 

Louis pulls out his fingers, knowing they’re too dry and not wanting to really hurt Harry. Harry’s fully hard now, and Louis can taste precome on his tongue as he continues sucking him skillfully. 

He hears Harry groan something into the pillow, and he pulls his mouth off with a pop. “What was that?” 

“M’gonna come,” Harry gasps. 

“Already?” Louis scoffs. “What a slut you are.” But he doesn’t stop, reattaching his mouth to Harry’s cock and continuing his work until he feels Harry’s muscles in his ass clenching underneath his fingers and his hips trembling. 

Harry cries out when he starts to come, his head turned to the side so the sound is clear. He pours his seed down into Louis’s mouth, jerking in the boy’s grip, and Louis makes sure to keep everything Harry gives him on his tongue before sliding out from under him.

Louis gets on his knees behind Harry’s still quivering body, using his hands to spread apart the boy’s cheeks, exposing his hole. And very carefully, Louis lets Harry’s come drip from his lips, drizzling it over Harry’s puckered entrance, watching the muscle clench as the warm, white fluid slides over it. 

Harry’s got his head twisted uncomfortably over his shoulder so he can watch Louis, groaning uncontrollably as he sees what he’s doing. When Louis’s spit all of it out and it’s dripping down over Harry’s balls, he takes his erection in hand and uses it to force the come into Harry’s hole. 

Harry’s desperate sounds are filling the room as Louis keeps pulling his cock out, dragging the head through the dripping seed, and pushing it back into Harry’s ass. “Oh my fucking god, Lou,” he groans as Louis starts to truly fuck him, using Harry’s come as the only lube. 

Louis’s smirking as he grabs onto Harry’s hair for leverage, pumping his hips hard as Harry’s body starts to loosen up for him. Harry’s holding onto the headboard he’s tied to so he can stay in place, Louis’s grip keeping his head held up.

“You’re so tight,” Louis says through clenched teeth. “So tight, no matter how many times I fuck you.”

Harry preens at the compliment, but hole is burning, the come not nearly enough lubricant, Louis’s ripping his hair out of his scalp, and the scarf around his wrists has tightened past the point of comfort. He yanks hard, trying to free himself as he hands begin to lose feeling. 

“Lou,” he says softly, his voice broken by Louis’s thrusts. “M-my hands.” 

Louis’s a little lost on his power trip, but he knows when he has to take care of his boy. “Fuck,” he mutters, trying to reach over Harry to get to the scarf without pulling out of his ass. He fumbles with the knots, but all of Harry’s struggling has caused them to tighten too much. He swears again, pulling out of Harry and sliding off the bed.

While Louis goes to get a pocketknife from his bag, Harry takes the time to steady his breathing and let the pain his ass, scalp, and wrists subside. Louis returns and flicks open the knife, giving Harry a warning look to stay still as he slides the blade under the fabric and saws it off. 

The second Louis drops the knife onto the bedside table, Harry attacks him. He’s sobered up dramatically and can now use his size to overtake Louis, forcing him down onto the bed, pinning his arms with his knees and sitting on his hips. Louis is staring up at him, shocked at the sudden turn of events as Harry grinds back on his still-hard dick with a grin. 

“That scarf was _designer_ ,” Harry says, pinching Louis’s nipples. Louis twists underneath him, but his arms are locked tight under Harry’s weight. 

“Pity you won’t be able to afford another one,” Louis snaps.

Harry glares at him, squeezing his nipples harder until Louis chokes out a groan. “You’ve got two choices,” Harry tells him, making Louis’s blue eyes narrow. “Either you can lay still and let me ride you, or I can tie you up like you tied me and fuck your ass instead.”

Louis struggles again, desperate to get out from underneath Harry and pound him into the mattress again, but Harry is too big to budge. “Fine,” he finally snaps, not making eye contact with the other boy now. “You can ride me.”

Harry snorts and carefully reaches for the lube on the bedside table without moving his weight off Louis. He dangles the bottle in Louis’s face. “Remember what this is? It’s lube. It’s helps to use it when you fuck me, you know.” Louis just smirks up at him.

Harry twists around a little so he can pour a generous amount of the slick liquid on Louis’s cock. It’s going to be hard to keep Louis’s arms pinned while riding him, but Harry’s determined, so he reaches back and grabs Louis’s cock by the base. “Ready?” he asks, lifting up off Louis’s hips. Louis grunts as Harry’s kneels his full body weight on his wrists now, glad for the soft mattress beneath him. 

Harry guides Louis into his hole and slowly sinks down. He sucks his lower lip into his mouth as he groans and bottoms out, full seated on Louis’s cock. He’s not pinning Louis’s arms down so well anymore, but Louis doesn’t seem to notice, his face flushed and his muscles taut with pleasure as Harry’s tight heat envelopes him.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis hisses. “You feel so good.” 

Harry flashes him a self-satisfied smile, rocking his hips a little as he gets used to the full feeling. After a few minutes he starts to lift himself up and down, keeping his movements torturously slow, running his hands up and down his own torso to put on his show for Louis. His own cock is hard again, bouncing against his stomach as he picks up speed.

Louis manages to wrench his hands out from underneath Harry’s knees, but he does nothing to stop the boy. Harry’s doing all the work; how could he complain? He wraps his fingers around Harry’s hips instead, digging them in as Harry keeps riding him, determined to leave bruises. They’re both panting and sweating, shining in the light from the television, still paused on Louis’s videogame. Harry starts to jerk himself off while he moves up and down on Louis’s cock, and Louis can tell he’s close when his walls start to clench even tighter around him.

“You gonna come again for me, baby?” Louis asks, starting to lift his hips up to meet Harry when he sinks down. Harry glares at him, clearly pissed that Louis is taking the dominant position again, but too close to his orgasm to do anything about it.

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Harry cries out, his hand moving rapidly over his cock as he comes, spurting his seed over Louis’s stomach and chest. When Harry sags after his orgasm, Louis takes the opportunity to flip the younger boy onto his back, keeping them connected as he gets on his knees and start to fuck him hard. 

Harry stays pliant underneath him, his eyes half closed, his chest raising and falling with his heavy breathing as he comes down from his high. Louis pounds him, chasing his own orgasm, leaning over Harry’s limp body and sinking his teeth into the boy’s shoulder as he comes hard deep inside him.

Harry lets out a soft whine as Louis drops down next to him and licks over the bite wound he made. They’re tangled up in each other, lying backwards on the bed, breathless and sweaty and covered in come, wearing matching smiles.

A sudden pounding on the hotel wall from the other side startles them both. “Oi!” Niall’s muffled voice yells. “Would you two keep it down? It’s three in the morning for fuck’s sake!”


End file.
